


Ashes

by PrincessMischiefManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Burn, probably, roughly, yeah that’s a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMischiefManaged/pseuds/PrincessMischiefManaged
Summary: Loki was never one to back away from a challenge; and the young Migardian offered one of the sweetest yet. He saw no hate or fear behind her eyes, unlike those surrounding her. No, instead her chocolate orbs held that of quiet understanding; a knowledge of what it is like to have been lied to your entire existence. The first time he caught it, it had thrown the God for a loop,‘Did she not know who was in her presence?’Then the wheels clicked into place, and he knew, he would just have to make her see the monster he truly was.





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello!**  
>  Thank you for clicking that little link and choosing to read something I wrote!! ( _Does that sound too robotic? Hmmm.._ ) Any whoozles, I've fallen into quite the Loki pit lately and this is the brain child resulting in being complete trash. 
> 
> A little insight about the title that no one asked for: ( _and really the main inspiration for this entire fic_ ) **[Ashes by Celine Dion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiBDvn6-fXU)** It doesn't quite fit in for the beginning here, but it'll set the tone and is definitely used later on! ;)
> 
> **Enough of my silly ramblings! Enjoy!!**

 

From the time she could understand the world, she knew she was different. Her fears were confirmed when she started school, the cruelty of her classmates made her painfully aware. Names thrown at her, _‘Freak!’ ‘Mutant!’ ‘Witch!’_ , along with a variety of physical objects sent her home crying every day: vowing to never go back. Every night was filled with the same embraced lies.

“You’re special. They are just jealous of your gift my child. One day, they will see you for who you truly are.” Even then she knew the lies from the truth, when words were merely words and held no meaning.

She also knew that her mother’s love had an expiration date.

As she grew, so did her power. The gentle snowflakes that once amused her and her Mother, the ‘gift’ she was given, now left her room in a permanent winter wonderland. Arguments ended in a freezing snow storm in the living room, and after one incident at school, her Mother soon realized that her daughter was someone to fear.

It was an accident, really, a temporary loss of control. The whispers and rumours of her classmates had gotten to her, and she only wished for it to stop. She had been so careful until that point, keeping her powers concealed, hoping those around her had forgotten the time she made it snow in a classroom, hoping that it was regarded as nothing more than a child’s imagination. But no one forgot it.

_“You can’t make this shit up! She’s so much of a freak, that she literally made it snow inside!”_

_“No one saw it was her, but you knew. She’s the only one that weird.”_

_“I heard it was because her dad experimented on her mom while she was pregnant with her, that’s why she’s so weird.”_

_“I’m surprised they let her out of the house or wherever they keep her at night, she could be dangerous!”_

She had confronted one of the girls, Selene, wanting to put an end to it all.

_“Don’t you have anything better to do than make up shit about me?” Her voice cool, as she spoke._

_“Why would it matter to you? You’re just the school freak, it’s not like you really have feelings. And if you did, why should I care?” The venom in the other girl’s voice was apparent, filled with disgust and hatred for her._

She wasn’t sure what in her snapped, perhaps it was after years of hearing the word freak everywhere she went, but she just wanted to scare Selene.

_The temperature in the hallway dropped drastically, as she lifted her hands, icicles emerging from the floor. She created a barrier, students gathering couldn’t get to them, and Selene couldn’t run away. Step by step, she pushed her tormenter back towards the wall of lockers. Curling her fingers set a swirling snow drift upon the mean girl, taking her that final step back, trapping her firmly against a locker._

_“If you thought I was a freak before, you should see what I can do now.” Though her anger seeped through her every bone, her tone was pure ice._

_Opening her palms to the sky, she did what she did that day so many years ago, she made it snow inside. This time, however, she didn’t stop. She made the temperature drop more, and the snow fall heavy. It was a blizzard, and she never felt more powerful, never felt more free. She momentarily forgot why she was doing this, caught up in her own wonder. Selene saw this as an opportunity to flee. Not thinking that the linoleum would be icy, she slipped, crashing into one of the ice stalagmites. The sound of the other girl’s cry of pain, brought her to a screeching halt._

The sight of red staining her pretty white snow will haunt her until the day she dies. She never meant to hurt her.

Her Mother was able to talk Selene’s parents out of pressing charges, on the condition that she was no longer welcome at the school. For the first time in her life, she saw the same fear in her mother’s eyes, but it wasn’t until she woke the next morning did she feel the extent of it.

All that was sitting on the counter was a note.

**_I wish I could tell you I’m sorry, but I can’t bring myself to. You were once my daughter, the light of my life. Now I don’t know who you are anymore. And I can’t bring myself to care, if I do, I might be next._ **

**_I’ve gone for the day, when I return I pray for you to be gone._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be afraid to let me know what you think! I usually write in first person, so I’m trying something different, hopefully I don’t flop back and forth too much!!


End file.
